


hips don't lie

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Belly Dancing, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, bc why not, wow this is actually half wannabe plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Erwin, Levi is the perfect human being. And he loves nothing more than to watch his hips move to music that sounds like it jumped right out of the Arabian Nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hips don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this stupid title haha   
> and this ridiculous summary. (I suck at those things I'm so sorry)  
> Day 9!

If there's anything Erwin is imperturbably certain about, it's the fact that he will never ever stop being amazed by Levi. He's known that man for six years now and for five, they've been dating. It happened right here, pretty much where Erwin sits, him seeing Levi for the first time. Erwin remembers the day pretty clearly because he instantly developed a crush on that agile man he saw on the stage. And that's where Levi is right now as well. He's dancing and Erwin could watch him the whole damn night.

Levi, even beneath his potty mouth and annoyed glares, is the most stunning belly dancer Erwin has ever seen. Not that he's so horrible familiar with the subject – even after years of being in a relationship with Levi – but it surely says something that Levi is a professional dancer. People actually pay to come and see him. Erwin used to do that too, but now he always gets his ticket for free. And he feels like he has the best view, sitting right in the middle of the first row.

The music has a mysterious touch, something sensual, Levi's hips rolling and swinging perfectly to the beat. His pale skin is covered with glitter, the small particles sparkling in the stage light when he moves. He's wearing the traditional harem pants, a deep, dark purple, the belt gold with chains and ornaments, rattling softly over the music. His chest is just barely covered with a vest, the same dark purple as the pants, beautiful patterns embroidered in the fabric. Around his neck, hangs a gold necklace, all the little details covering his beautiful collarbones. There are two chains on each side that run over Levi's shoulders, attached to the two gold rings wrapped around his upper arms. He looks stunningly beautiful and just watching him dance, Erwin is reminded of the first time he saw Levi on that very stage. He likes to think, he immediately fell in love. Fell in love with the way Levi moved, so smooth and agile, rolling his limbs snake-like, fell in love with the heavy-lidded eyes that always have something lecherous and playful whenever he dances. And then he got to know Levi, and fell in love all over again, with everything that man has to offer. He fell in love with Levi's less professional side, his snarls and dirty words, his caring nature concerning the well-being of his friends and people in general, the sincerity he always offers, even though it doesn't usually come off as charming or nice. Levi cares about a lot of things, doesn't charge a penny when he's asked to dance at a fund-raiser event when he knows its not some cheap money-making trick for rich hypocrites. Levi is many, many things and Erwin loves every single one of them, even all the impurities Levi has, like every other human being. For Erwin they're perfect anyway, because they make Levi, _Levi_.

Erwin feels his heart fluttering while he watches Levi, thinking about all those things. He looks so beautiful and whenever he can, he catches Erwin's gaze for a short moment, demanding his attention, twisting Erwin around his little finger. Erwin will never stop falling for that over and over again.

The audience cheers and claps loudly when Levi is finished. Sweat and glitter make his skin shine when he bows. When he leaves the stage, Erwin pushes himself past the crowd that's still clapping, whistling, and makes his way through the theatre to gain access to the dressing rooms. When he finds Levi's, the small man is there, rubbing the back of his neck with a fluffy towel. He's still all sweaty, but caught his breath, rolls his eyes when Erwin smiles at him.

"You were amazing," Erwin says, stepping closer. "Stunning as always."

"Yeah I know." Levi gives a small smirk and strains his neck enough to receive the kiss Erwin leaned down for. His lips even taste exotic after he danced and if it wasn't for Levi pulling away, Erwin fears he wouldn't have been to stop. He licks his lips, still smiling and Levi shoves him lightly, sweet affection in the movement.

"I have one more dance, you know." Levi eventually says, but steps back and starts to work his jewellery off. He will just change, Erwin knows. It's his last performance this autumn, as far as Erwin knows, he'll be back for some around December.

"I know, I know," Erwin says, humming at the sight of Levi's back. He removes the bracelets from his arms, the necklace and isn't shy at all stepping out of his pants. Erwin watches him, watches how Levi slips into a new pair of pants, black this time, the pale skin of his legs shining through the thin fabric. The jewellery is silver, but just as exquisite as the last and he looks just as stunning as before when he's finished. His skin is still shining with glitter and Erwin already knows Levi will complain about that for the rest of the week.

After some casual chitchat during Levi's break and a few more kisses, Erwin goes back to his place among the audience. Levi is not the only one performing tonight and Erwin enjoys he other performances too. They're just not as enchanting as Levi's, though that has probably to do with Erwin's affection for the man rather than his talent. When the show finally ends, Erwin goes back to the changing rooms and helps Levi rub a good amount of glitter off his body. It doesn't help much, not even the quick shower Levi takes. Erwin figures he'll take another shower at home before he goes to sleep, but for now it's fine. They leave the theatre together, hand in hand, and before they drive home, they pick up something to eat. Levi is not easily exhausted, even after years of dancing, or maybe because of that, but he is tired when they finally get home and they don't do much despite eating and taking a quick shower together before they go to bed. Levi's arms are still full of glitter, but Erwin pulls him close anyway, not minding that it will rub off onto his own skin.

 

The next week, goes by pretty lazy. Levi has some time to himself, can relax, but apart from him not needing to head out for performances, nothing changes. Autumn hits with lots of rain and cold weather, so Erwin is always glad when he's back at home after a day of work. He prefers weekends these days, especially since he has Levi all to himself.

Levi isn't much of a long sleeper, but he's not really a morning person either, so Erwin is honestly confused when Levi shakes him awake from his peaceful slumber on a Saturday morning.

"Is the house on fire?" Erwin mumbles, burying his head in the pillows. "Because if not I'm not getting up."

"Erwin, get up," Levi simply says, the weigh of his body spreading over Erwin's side. Erwin doesn't even try to shake him off, just grunts, can practically hear how Levi rolls his eyes.

"Get up old man. You're 35 today."

"Oh shut up." Erwin groans, voice muffled by the pillows. "Don't remind me."

"If you don't get up now I will the whole fucking day."

It's not an idle threat so Erwin groans again and moves his face away from the pillows, blinking his eyes open. He scowls at Levi, but Levi scowls right back.

"It's not my fault you can't get your lazy ass out of bed. I made breakfast."

"Aren't you sweet." Erwin sighs and pulls Levi down from his body, shifts so he can press a quick kiss to Levi's lips. Levi's struggle comes too late, but he prevents Erwin from leaning down for a real kiss, palms pushing right into Erwin's face.

"Go away with your nasty morning breath."

"It's my birthday," Erwin whines, raising a hand to brush Levi's hands away. "I want a good-morning kiss."

"Then move your ass and brush your teeth."

Levi doesn't give in and Erwin sighs, bumps his head against Levi's chest and stays like that for a moment.

"Don't you dare fall asleep again," Levi says and Erwin smirks. He's half tempted to try, but he's awake now and Levi made breakfast, so Erwin decides to get up instead.

"Fine," he says, sighing. "I'll brush my teeth."

"Good."

Erwin smirks and moves from the bed, quickly vanishes into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth, shaves and takes a really quick shower before he walks into the kitchen. Levi is already sitting at the table, ready to eat, a cup of tea resting in his hand. Erwin demands his kiss first however, but Levi gives it gladly once realising Erwin did, indeed, brush his teeth.

"Got any grey hairs yet?" Levi asks when Erwin sat down. Erwin grimaces at him, shaking his head.

"I'm in the prime of my youth Levi."

Levi gives a small laugh, "Really?" but Erwin just hums.

"So, any plans today?"

"Lunch with Mike," Erwin answers, looking around for the clock. It's hardly half past eight in the morning, so Erwin figures he's fine.

"Every year," Levi huffs. "Doesn't that get kinda boring?"

"Never." Erwin smiles. "You get me the same thing every year. Well, technically."

"Not true."

"It is true." Erwin laughs. "Switching the kind of chocolate you buy doesn't count. Neither does the position we end up having sex in."

"Tch." Levi scowls. "Like you would want me to do something else."

"I never said I did," Erwin coos, smiling just a little more than usual. In all honesty, he doesn't care what Levi gets him at all. He could get him socks, Erwin would still appreciate it. Though, admittedly, Erwin is quite fond of the chocolate Levi buys him. He never tells Erwin where he gets it, so Erwin can just enjoy it once a year.

"So anyway. Where's my present?"

"Greedy bastard." Levi snorts, but there's a small smirk on his lips. "You'll have to wait till after lunch I guess."

"Shoot." Erwin sighs heavy. "Does that apply to the part I don't have to unwrap too?"

"Yes."

"You're cruel Levi."

"And you're a nasty idiot." Levi rolls his eyes. "I don't exist for your sexual satisfaction."

"Of course I know that. I was just joking Levi." Erwin laughs a little, eyeing Levi with welling affection. Levi returns the look, features softening before he shakes his head and continues eating.

"Idiot," he mutters and Erwin hums a smile into his cup.

After breakfast, they don't do much. They tidy up the kitchen, attend to their own business for a while and then spend some quality cuddle time on the couch before Erwin heads off for lunch. He meets up with Mike in front of the same restaurant as every year and they talk a few hours away like every year. When Erwin comes home, it's already dark outside and the house is dark too when Erwin steps through the door. He flicks the light switch to get rid of his coat and shoes, but turns it off again when he makes his way further into the house. Levi is pretty stern when it comes to energy conservation.

On the ground-floor, Levi is nowhere to be seen, so after a short visit to the toilet, Erwin goes upstairs. Maybe Levi is taking a bath, or maybe he's practising. The house actually has a guest room, but since Levi is not fond of having guests over – they both wouldn't really know who in the first place – they reconstructed it a little bit. Now the room is actually empty despite a stereo-system and a huge mirror covering a whole wall. It's perfect for Levi to practice in and when Erwin hears music while he climbs the stairs, he thinks that's where he'll find Levi. But the door to the room is left ajar, no light coming from there. Erwin heads for the bedroom instead, expecting to see a shimmer of light through the door to the bathroom, but instead, he finds Levi there. He's lying on the bed, all dressed up for dancing and shortly, Erwin wonders if Levi just finished practising. But he wouldn't lie down on the bed before taking a shower.

Levi's not lying there in an erotic way, but he still looks very, very appealing to Erwin's eyes when he looks at him more closely. He's not wearing the usual harem pants, just a black, thin skirt. It's long, covers his groin, falling in a way that makes Levi's legs visible. It sits low on his waist, covered with a silver belt, the rest of the jewellery fitting, making a beautiful contrast. The cloth around his hips is see-through lower on Levi's legs, but dark enough around his waist to make Erwin wonder if Levi is wearing anything underneath. Levi huffs when he sees Erwin, but doesn't really move.

"There you are, the fuck took you so long," he says and Erwin smiles, stepping into the room for real to close the door behind him.

"Sorry, you know how it goes." Erwin hesitates, thinking about asking what exactly Levi is doing. But maybe he already knows. Or maybe he hopes it's the case.

The room is just faintly lit by the two lamps on the night shelves. They're covered with some thin, purple cloth and the soft, purple light that it causes, makes the room feel a little mysterious. The small stereo-system that stands next to the closet, whispers some familiar Arabic tunes and that Levi obviously put some effort into his clothing – which he usually doesn't do when he practices – doesn't leave much room for assumptions.

"Well?" Levi pushes himself into a sitting position. "Are you going to pretend you don't know what's going on?"

Erwin smiles caught.

"No."

"Good, then go brush your teeth."

Levi hops from the bed and straightens his body. Erwin looks at him for a moment, smiling and when Levi shoots him a glance, he bows slightly.

"At your command," he mumbles, smirking at the way Levi rolls his eyes. He doesn't waste too much time though, heads for the bathroom to brush his teeth – secretly glad that Levi always demands it before kissing because he finds some spinach calmly resting on one of his canine teeth – and washes his hands again thoroughly. When he steps back into the bedroom, Levi stands across the bed and his skin is shining with oil. It's surely scented, because there's something spicy in the air, something warm, maybe Erwin smells a hint of saffron.

Levi doesn't say a word, just gestures towards the bed, so Erwin sits down cross-legged, right opposite of where Levi stands. Levi gives him a small look and then turns around, plays with the remote control of the stereo-system before he tosses it away. It lands gently on the armchair next to the door. Soft music starts to play, something Erwin can't remember hearing before, but he doesn't concentrate on it, instead watches Levi when he starts moving.

The skirt, sways beautifully around Levi's legs when he moves and his muscles ripple under the shimmer of the oil that reflects the purple light flooding the room. His movements are perfectly in synch with the music, but the music has something playful, something more sensual than Erwin is used to. It feels very private, very, just for Erwin, and Erwin gets hotter with every smooth movement Levi makes, with every lecherous bend of his beautiful body. The music jumps back and forth between slow, more sensual and faster, rather playful, but no matter what kind of movement Levi makes, he does it perfectly. He seems so into it, his stomach rolling, hips swaying and when Erwin catches his gaze for a moment, he looks more than aroused. It makes Erwin even hotter and he feels the very desperate need to take his shirt off, but he doesn't get to it. The music lowers into something more sensual again and with purposefully, slow rolls of Levi's hips, Levi moves closer to the bed. He stops right where Erwin moved to sit on the edge of the bed and keeps a slow roll in his hips when he lifts on leg to rest it on the mattress. The thin skirt brushes from his leg, reveals the beautiful, shining skin. Having it right there, so close, Erwin can't possibly resist, especially not with the way Levi obviously wants him to touch it. So he reaches out and traces the jewellery around Levi's ankle, brushes his skin carefully. It's slick with oil, smooth when Erwin traces Levi's leg, up to his knee and further to press his palm against his thigh. Levi stopped moving, the music switching to a different piece, and he brings his hands to Erwin's shoulders, pushes his palms against the clothed skin while his fingers ghost around Erwin's neck.

Erwin can't deny, he's gotten inappropriately hard, but brushing Levi with his gaze, he realises, Levi is too. His cock stands against the thin skirt and forms and undeniable bulge. Erwin thinks, no, Levi is definitely not wearing anything under that cloth.

Levi pushes the heels of his hands against Erwin's shoulders and Erwin succumbs gladly, sinks down onto the mattress and moves to lie comfortably in the middle of the bed, Levi crawling over his body with his ever-lasting grace. He smells wonderful when he dips down and his breath is hot where it touches Erwin's lips. They kiss slow, hot and sensual, nibble at each other's lips, hot breath mingling between their faces. The jewellery on Levi's arm chinks when he runs his hand through Erwin's hair and Erwin sighs, reaches out to place his hands on Levi's sides. He traces the smooth skin slowly, rubbing over the oily sensation, appreciating every inch. The necklace Levi is wearing, dips down onto Erwin's chest when he leans closer, his tongue lapping over Erwin's lips. Erwin parts them with a sigh, welcomes the sensation softly. Levi tastes even more spicy today, like the way he danced differently, affected the flavour on his tongue and Erwin loves it, groans deep into his throat, one hand moving down to sneak under the soft cloth of Levi's skirt. He finds the curve of his ass, definitely bare, slick with oil like the rest of his skin. Erwin rubs it eagerly, brings his other hand down as well to cup the firm curve, Levi groaning softly into the kiss.

Their lips part with a faint, slick sound and Levi licks his lips when he cocks his head back, eyeing Erwin with hazy lust in his eyes. Erwin could drown in the gaze, but Levi moves, straightening his back just a bit, fists curled into the cloth of Erwin's shirt, so Erwin moves with him. They work the shirt off quickly, Levi's hands immediately on Erwin's skin. They're all hot and feel wonderful, and Erwin sighs when Levi pushes him back into the mattress. They kiss again, more fierce and Levi's hand trails down to Erwin's groin. He rubs the bulge in is trousers appreciatively before he starts working to free it. Erwin lets him, hands rubbing over Levi's back, trailing his spine. Levi breaks free from the kiss with a soft huff when Erwin's trousers are open, presses a kiss to his jaw, down along his neck to his chest, rubbing the clothed skin of Erwin's thigh. Erwin sighs and drops his head on the mattress, closing his eyes with Levi's tongue lapping over his chest. He covers the skin with kisses, makes Erwin groan when he licks his nipples. Erwin starts to sweat with the hot breath on his skin, but not for anything in the world, would he want Levi to stop. He just sighs and moans softly and Levi's mouth wanders down, his teeth scraping along Erwin's stomach before he covers the skin around his navel with kisses. When Levi reaches the trail of hair underneath Erwin's navel, he brings both of his hands to Erwin's waistband, starts pulling the cloth down and Erwin raises his hips so Levi can pull it off. He does, quickly, afterwards traces Erwin's legs with both of his hands, back up to his waist and does the same with Erwin's underwear.

Erwin sighs with relief when his cock jumps free, undeniably hard and ready for some action. Levi hums to that, yanking the underwear off Erwin's legs before he rubs his palms over them again, teasingly slow till they're on Erwin's thighs. He rubs the skin carefully, thumbs digging, heels pushing so Erwin parts his legs. Levi leans down again, his breath hot on Erwin's thigh now and he kisses the skin, makes Erwin shudder with arousal. He starts panting when Levi covers his skin with kisses, moans softly when his legs bends to the touch, Levi mouthing at the skin on his inner thighs. And his hands are busy as well, Erwin feels like they're all over the sensitive spots on his legs. It definitely stirs Erwin's arousal and he feels his cock twitching, pre-cum leaking onto his stomach.

"God Levi," Erwin shudders out, bending his back just enough to look down and see Levi tilting his head away from his skin. He hums and rubs his cheek against Erwin's skin, locking eyes with him. He looks horribly erotic like that and Erwin's breath hitches, makes Levi smirk hazily.

"Like that?" Levi asks, his own voice a little breathless. He runs his palms over Erwin's legs, settles them on his hip bones, so Erwin lowers his slightly shaking legs onto the mattress. He hums, simply not managing more than that and lets his head fall back onto the mattress when Levi's hands caress the skin around his jumping erection. They're so hot when they touch Erwin's cock and Erwin moans freely, twitching when Levi wraps one hand around his shaft, the other one cupping his balls. Erwin already feels pretty desperate and he can just shake and moan for a moment when Levi's warm breath brushes the tip of his cock. There's a small laugh huffed against the hot skin before Levi leans further down, his tongue licking the pre-cum away. Erwin buries his hands in the sheets, moaning while Levi focuses all of his attention on Erwin's needy erection. He rubs the tip with his thumb when he presses his tongue against Erwin's balls, licks his way up to Erwin's tip, pressing his tongue against the vein tracing the length. Erwin moans, parting his legs a little wider, hands gripping the sheets, curling when Levi wraps his lips around the head of his cock. He licks and pushes Erwin deeper into his mouth, one hand curled around Erwin's shaft to hold him in place, the other one caressing Erwin's balls. He starts bobbing his head, just eases his lips off Erwin's length to gasp for some air here and there, hands moving relentlessly. It doesn't take long at all till it feels like too much and Erwin hardly manages to raise on of his arms to feel for Levi's head, curls his hands into the soft hair, not sure if he wants to pull or push.

" _Levi_ ," he moans, a warning, but Levi just takes him deeper. Erwin moans again, hips quivering when he tries to hold his orgasm back. It doesn't work and even though he wants to try and pull Levi off, in the end he just pushes him further into his lap, hips bucking up when he comes. Levi doesn't struggle, swallows around Erwin's length till Erwin's hand drops from his head. He pops free from Erwin's cock with a wet sound, hands moving away from it as well and Erwin blinks his eyes open, sees how Levi wipes a strand of drool from his chin, licking his lips afterwards.

"God." Erwin exhales a heavy breath, body still sluggish from his orgasm. "Levi... you're too much for an old man like me."

"Oh please."

Levi purrs the words, crawling back over Erwin, the soft cloth of his skirt brushing Erwin's skin. He doesn't say more, just dips down to kiss Erwin and Erwin returns the soft movements with a sigh, sneaks his tongue past Levi's lips, not caring that he can taste himself. He regains some strength, well aware that Levi must be painfully hard by now, so he rubs his hands down his back, to his ass. He cups the curve through the thin clothes still falling from Levi's hips, kneads till Levi twitches and breaks free from the kiss. He looks beautiful with his flushed cheeks and droopy eyes and Erwin feels a small wave of arousal twitching through his cock. He smiles a little, hands leaving Levi's ass to rub along his back again. The skin is still slick, wet with oil and by now, probably sweat. Erwin likes that very much, rubs his thumb along Levi's spine, makes him arch away from the touch. Erwin hums, but brushes to Levi's sides, tracing the skin down to his waist, the belt chinking when Erwin touches it.

"How about you take that off?" Erwin purrs, rubbing Levi's skirt between his fingers. Levi's eyelids drop and he pushes himself up slowly, muscles rolling under the movement. Erwin sighs and watches how Levi carefully opens the belt to pull it off. The skirt follows not long after, finally revealing for sure that Levi did, in fact, not wear anything underneath. He's hard and beautiful, but when Erwin tries to sit up, Levi pushes him back into the mattress.

"Stay there," he mumbles, leaning down to capture Erwin's lips again. Erwin succumbs, hands trailing over Levi's body till Levi shifts, straining his arm for the night shelf. He has to break the kiss to reach it, but Erwin just keeps caressing his waist, rubbing his thumbs against the moist skin. Levi pulls the lube out of the drawer and settles on his knees over Erwin's stomach. Erwin pulls him down, drapes one arm over Levi's back and get a hold of the lube with his free hand. Levi lets him, searches for his lips while Erwin flicks the bottle open. He could've thought of a better way to do this, because it's a little difficult to get some lube out of the tube like this, but Erwin finally just pours some of it onto Levi's ass so it dribbles down the crevice between his cheeks. Levi makes a small noise, almost like he's mocking Erwin, but he doesn't break the kiss and Erwin kneads Levi's ass with his free hand before he dips a finger between his cheeks. Levi pushes his legs apart, so Erwin can rub the sensitive skin and Erwin smears the lube over Levi's muscle, slicks his fingers before he probes and pushes one inside. Levi shudders a bit, clenching around the sensation, but loosens up soon enough. The position is awkward, but Erwin makes do, Levi eventually sneaking his own hand to his ass to help out. He lowered his head into the crook of Erwin's neck, mouthing the skin lazily while he sighs and moans. Erwin rubs Levi's back and they stretch him open together, slowly, but enough and eventually Levi pushes Erwin's hand away and straightens his back. Erwin's hands fall from Levi's skin for a moment, but he quickly reaches out again to wrap them around Levi's waist instead. Levi licks his lips and shuffles back, reaching for the lube again. He rubs some of it onto his hands and gets a hold of Erwin's cock, slicking up the length before he guides it to his entrance with his other hand firmly wrapped around his own shaft. He closes his eyes when the tip pokes his easing muscle and Erwin swallows, hips shaking with the urge to buck up. He manages to tame himself, holds Levi's shaking hips instead while he sinks down carefully.

Levi stops when the skin of his ass touches Erwin's hips, hand still around his own cock that dripped a good amount of pre-cum onto Erwin's stomach. He looks like he could come right away, a concentrated frown on his face, so Erwin rubs his waist soothingly, gives Levi the moment he seems to need. But it's not a very long moment and then Levi moves. He starts slow, but falls into a steady rhythm soon enough, Erwin's hips moving against him. He's so beautiful with his shining skin, his hips rolling ever so lecherously, face twisted in pleasure. Erwin loves to watch him, stuffs a pillow under his head in a moment where Levi pauses, maybe to keep himself from coming, for a better view. He rubs Levi's waist, his thighs, answers Levi's sweet moans with his own. When Levi pushes his palms to Erwin's chest for better halt, Erwin's hands move to Levi's ass. He kneads the skin, spreads Levi's cheeks when Levi sinks down on his cock, squeezes the skin when he moves up.

"Shit, fuck-  _Erwin_ ." Levi sputters some curses while he moans, nails scratching along Erwin's skin lightly when he starts moving faster. Erwin moans in response, joining Levi's fast pace that brings them closer to the edge with every second. When Levi moves one of his hands back to his cock, the other one falls from Erwin's chest. They stumble for a second, Levi exhaling a breathy laugh before he straightens his back, Erwin's hands finding their way back to Levi's waist to hold him steady. Levi's expression gets washed away by pleasure again and Erwin watches the whole of his body when he moans his name especially loud and then comes, stroking himself, hips shaking. He cusses some wild nonsense, his insides twitching around Erwin's length, sending him over the edge a second time not long after Levi came. Erwin is just through it, his strained muscles relaxing again when Levi shifts and flops down onto the mattress right next to Erwin. He's all sweaty, his chest heaving with loud breaths, eyes closed. Erwin looks at him for a second before he drops his own head and just collects himself for a few minutes.

He comes down again slowly, breath evening out, strength coming back to his body. The music is still playing in the background, but Erwin just realises that again. It's nice and Erwin sighs, rolling onto his side to search for Levi. He opens his eyes when he finds the skin of Levi's stomach and then watches him still just lying there. After another moment, Levi opens his eyes and cocks his head, looking at Erwin with one of his rare smiles. It's very soft and Erwin smiles back automatically, chest warming.

"Happy Birthday you idiot," Levi mumbles, licking his lips. Erwin laughs and moves close to press a soft kiss to Levi's mouth, Levi humming against the sensation.

"That was a very nice dance," Erwin hums afterwards, pulling Levi into his arms. Levi doesn't struggle, just nuzzles against Erwin's skin, obviously not bothered by the jewellery that still hangs from his body.

"Yeah well, it was just for you." Levi yawns, eyes closed when Erwin looks at his face. The words make Erwin smile and he presses a kiss to Levi's forehead.

"Thank you Levi."

"Mhm."

Levi already sounds half asleep and Erwin laughs softly.

"Are you falling asleep?" he asks. "I didn't get my chocolate yet."

"Fuck you." Levi spits the words with more fire than Erwin would've thought he was capable of now, but of course, Levi always has the energy to curse. It makes Erwin laugh again and he pulls Levi closer before he can hit him.

"I was just kidding," he promises. "I love you Levi."

"I love you too." Levi's voice is back to sounding all sleepy and he shifts a little, probably to lie more comfortable, rubbing his face against Erwin's chest. "And your damn chocolate is in the fridge."

Erwin smiles with a soft shake of his head, but doesn't answer, just closes his eyes and holds Levi. No, this man, will never cease to amaze him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I think this is more wannabe-plot than porn, is it? haha so sorry. I got so carried away~ (I need a Levi cosplayer doing the belly dance thing bc damn, have you guys seen male belly dancers? hot damn)  
> Yes, so, this whole belly dancer thing was kind of inspired by this beautiful artwork from [Sù Kichuya](http://su-kichuya.tumblr.com/post/106562183786/ahaha-that-was-a-hella-great-and-lonnng-stream)   
> I mean it's hella different, but I got the idea from there so yeah (⊃‿⊂)  
> Also, I've got more time to write since my friend couldn't come visit me after all. I hope I get some more days finished! (I'm stuck on 12 now at least haha)  
> Also (again) I seem to have a thing for Birthday sex. Well. But I think since we got both of them covered now, that should be it haha.  
> I've got nothing else to say today wow  
> So as always, you can check out theee challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) and you're very much invited to say hi! <3


End file.
